Maegor I. Targaryen
2 Legenden und Überlieferungen |Erwähnt in =*"Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" *"Der Geist von Harrenhal" *"Die Rote Feste" *"Der Militärische Orden" |Titel =König der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen Herr der sieben Königslande Beschützer des Reiches Hand des Königs |Beiname =Maegor, der erste seines Namens aus dem Haus Targaryen Maegor der Grausame |Status =Verstorben |Todesursache =Unbekannt (auf dem Eisernen Thron aufgefunden) |Geboren = , Königsmund |Gestorben = , Königsmund |Alter = 36 Jahre |Kultur =Valyrer |Herkunft =Königsmund, Kronlande |Fraktion =Haus Targaryen |Familie = }} Maegor I. Targaryen (im Original: Maegor I. Targaryen), auch bekannt als Maegor der Grausame, ist ein nicht gezeigter Charakter in der Serie Game of Thrones. Er starb lange vor Beginn der Handlung und war der dritte König aus der Targaryen-Dynastie. In der Serie Biographie Maegor war der zweite Sohn von Aegon I. und seiner Schwester-Gemahlin Visenya Targaryen. Als sein älterer Halbbruder Aenys I. Targaryen, zwei seiner Kinder miteinander verheiratete, kam es zum Aufstand der Sieben. Aenys war diesem Aufstand nicht gewachsen und starb kurz darauf auf Drachenstein. Daraufhin krönte sich Maegor zum dritten König der Targaryen-Dynastie und forderte den militärischen Orden heraus. Der Orden nahm an und Ser Damon Morrigen schlug ein Urteil der Sieben vor. Es traten sechs Mitglieder des militärischen Ordens, zusammen mit Damon, gegen den König und sechs seiner Champions an. Am Ende war nur noch Maegor am Leben, womit er bewies, dass ihm der Thron rechtmäßig zustand. Er bestieg Balerion und brannte die Gedächtnissepte in Königsmund nieder, in der sich Mitglieder des militärischen Ordens am Morgen zum Beten versammelt hatten. Hunderte Mitglieder des Ordens starben. Er führte während seiner gesamten Herrschaftszeit Krieg gegen die Aufständischen, den Kriegerischen Arm des Glaubens und den Glauben selbst. Der Orden gab nicht auf, hob Armeen aus und gewann einige von Maegors Lords, die sich gegen ihn wandten. thumb|270px|Maegor auf dem eisernen Thron Während seiner Regentschaft wurde der Rote Bergfried vollendet, einschließlich der Feste, die nach ihm benannt wurde. Maegors Feste ist der Turm im Zentrum des Roten Bergfrieds und die am besten verteidigte Stellung in ganz Königsmund. Nachdem die Bauarbeiten abgeschlossen waren, ließ Maegor alle Arbeiter und Maurer töten. Angeblich machter er das, damit nur er allein all die Geheimtunnel kannte, die er im Schloss versteckt hatte. Eines Tages fand man ihn Tod auf dem eisernen Thron. Die Umstände seines Todes blieben Unbekannt und seine Grausamkeit starb mit ihm. Ihm folgte der zweite Sohn von Aenys, Jaehaerys I. Targaryen, der es schaffte den Glauben mit der Krone wieder zu versöhnen. Staffel 1 Bei einem Besuch in der großen Halle des Königs, gibt Septa Mordane ihrem Schützling, Sansa Stark, Unterricht in Geschichte. Sansa wusste bereits, dass der Rote Bergfried von Maegor dem Grausamen erbaut wurde. Staffel 2 Der Pyromantiker Hallyn bewundert König Maegor als großen Förderung der Alchemisten-Gilde, auch weil er sehr interessiert an ihrer Arbeit und der Herstellung von Seefeuer war. Auftritte In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer war Maegor, genannt Maegor der Grausame, der Sohn von Aegon I. und Visenya Targaryen. Er war der jüngere Halbbruder von Aenys I. Targaryen. Maegor war größer als sein Vater und ein kräftiger, fähiger Krieger. Frühe Jahre Maegor galt als ein erfahrener Ritter und einer der jüngsten, die jemals im Reich den Ritterschlag erhielten. Er war ein besserer Turnierkämpfer als viele erwachsene Männer, die er in so manchem Turnier schlug und damit großes Ansehen erlangte. Im Alter von nur 13 Jahren heiratete Maegor seine erste Gemahlin . Maegor hatte in jungen Jahren keine Bindung zu einem Drachen und behauptete, dass ihm keiner würdig war. Als sein Vater starb, diente er als Hand dem amtierenden König Aenys I. Targaryen, seinem Halbbruder. Mit Aenys Thronbesteigung, überließ dieser Maegor das valyrische Schwert Schwarzfeuer, die Waffe seines Vaters, ein Zeichen dafür, dass Aenys bei weiten kein so fähiger Krieger wie sein Halbbruder war. Unter anderem beanspruchte Maegor nach dem Tod von Aegon, dessen Drachen Balerion. Der Glaube an die Sieben erhob sich gegen Aenys, der nicht imstande war die Krise zu bewältigen und einen Großteil der Verantwortung an Maegor übertrug. Maegor erließ Bestimmungen, die den heiligen Männern die Möglichkeit nahm, Waffen zu tragen, auch bekannt als "Maegors Gesetz". Herrschaft Nach dem Tod von Aenys, überging Maegor die Söhne seines Bruders und bestieg selbst den Thron. Kurz nach seiner Krönung ließ er den Großmaester hinrichten, da dieser protestierte, dass gemäß dem Gesetz der Erbfolge die Krone an Aegon, Aenys' ältesten Sohn, gehen müsse. Aegon machte sein Geburtsrecht geltend und forderte Maegor heraus. Maegor erschien auf Balerion und besiegte Aegon, der zusammen mit seinem Drachen im Kampf starb. Während seiner Herrschaft hielt der Aufstand des Glaubens unvermindert an. Er zerschlug die Rebellen mit rücksichtslosen und brutalen Methoden, bot einen Golddrachen als Kopfgeld für jeden und einen Silberhirschen für jeden , was ihn den Beinamen "Der Grausame" einbrachte. Allerdings wurde der Kampf gegen die Aufständischen erst unter der Herrschaft seines Nachfolgers beendet. Maegor vollendete im Jahr 45 n. A. E. den Bau des Roten Bergfrieds, gab dadurch Maegors Feste seinen Namen. Er ließ die Baumeister hinrichten, um die Geheimnisse der versteckten Passagen, die er einbauen ließ, zu bewahren. Im Jahre 47 n. A. E. heiratete er, in einer denkwürdigen Zeremonie, drei Frauen gleichzeitig. Alle hatten ihre Fruchtbarkeit schon bewiesen und waren verwitwet. Darunter waren , Rhaena Targaryen und . Tod Er starb ohne einen Nachfolger gezeugt zu haben. Maegor wurde, durch ungeklärte Umstände, auf dem Eisernen Thron getötet. Gerüchte besagen, dass der eiserne Thron selbst ihn getötet hat. Legende Trotz seiner notorischen Brutalität schien Maegor sehr effektiv dabei, die Targaryen-Dynastie als Herrscherhaus der Sieben Königslande zu etablieren, obwohl ein massiver Volksaufstand 11 Jahre andauerte. Man könnte sagen, dass eine brutale Hand und König nicht die schlechteste Wahl für brutale Zeiten war. Stammbaum Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Maegor Targaryen pl:Maegor I Targaryen ru:Мейгор I Таргариен pt-br:Maegor I Targaryen Kategorie:Erwähnte Charaktere Maegor I., Targaryen Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Hand des Königs Kategorie:Charaktere (Kronlande) Kategorie:Status: Verstorben